This invention relates to the field of superconductor, and more particularly relates to superconducting ceramic pattern and its manufacturing method.
Conventionally, a Nb-Ge metallic material (for example, Nb.sub.3 Ge) and the like is used as a superconducting material. The application of superconducting materials of this type is limited since a very low temperature is required to make use of superconductivity with such a conventional superconducting material and therefore the driving cost is very high.
In addition, in recent years ceramic materials wich exhibits superconducting properties are known. However, these are also in ingot form and as yet there has been no development of superconducting materials in thin film form.
On the other hand, semiconductor devices provided with a plurality of the elements containing semiconductor integrated circuits within the same substrate are known.
The development of more and more refined semiconductor integrated circuits with high speed action has in recent years become a necessity. Also, along with this refinement a drop in reliability from the heat generated in the semiconductor element and also a reduction in activation speed in the heated parts have become a problem. For this reason, it has been earnestly required to obtain improved structure using superconducting ceramics.